1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child car seat with two laterally disposed seats and more particularly pertains to providing seating capabilities for two children laterally spaced on a common car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child car seats of various designs and capabilities is known in the prior art. More specifically, various designs and capabilities heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing seating capabilities for one or more children in an automobile are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,965 to Skold discloses a child's car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,574 to Sedlack discloses a child's car seat restraint system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,997 to Shubin discloses a child safety car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.331,153 to Williams the design of a child's car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.265,780 to Johansson the design of a safety car seat for a child.
In this respect, the child car seat with two laterally disposed seats according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing seating capabilities for two children laterally spaced on a common car seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child car seat with two laterally disposed seats which can be used for providing seating capabilities for two children laterally spaced on a common car seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.